Too Much Pizza
by Ichornight
Summary: [SEQUEL TO NO MORE PIZZA] It has been a year since Freddy Fazbear went missing shortly after the animatronics returned to the building. In order to make up for the iconic bear's disappearance, the company replaced the old animatronics with new ones. Freddy Fazbear returns to the building in it's new location, only to end up in a struggle to return the pizzeria to how it was before.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is the sequel to No More Pizza. It will probably be longer than the first. I'll normally upload a chapter everyday. I hope you enjoy the prologue of ****Too Much Pizza! C: The first chapter will be up tomorrow. Rated T for swearing and gore.**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE:<span>

It was dark and quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the air vents inside the dark sterile room. The room was huge, and had clean checkered walls and floors. The room was barren of anything except for a few chairs and a table.

And a marionette hanging on the wall near the back of the room.

It was limply hanging on the wall with its legs and arms dangling down and it's hollowed eyes staring blankly forwards. The lanky marionette was just hanging on the checkered wall silently as the air vents blew silently. The marionette was black, except for it's face and several white stripes across its body. Its face was purple in some parts, and it had red rosy cheeks on his slim face. It just hung there silently, looking lifeless. However, the marionette was far from lifeless. The silence in the room remained, but there became movement.

The marionette suddenly lifted one lengthy inky black arm. It lifted its arm and extended it, before it then uncurled it's talon-like fingers out and stretched them out. The marionette looked as if he was reaching out to something, and it was. The marionette's blank mind began to think as thoughts rushed through it's head. Not a lot of thoughts, as just one phrase surged through its mind.

_Pop goes the weasel, pop goes the weasel, pop goes the weasel... _The soft phrase repeated over and over again, bouncing around in the marionette's hollow head. It curled its fingers and then stretched them out against before its charcoal eyes pointed down until they were narrowed. _Music, music, where is it? Pop goes the weasel, pop goes the weasel... I want to hear the music. _The marionette thought as it let its ivory-colored pupils open and begin to wander around as it continued extending and curling its fingers. "Pop goesss the weassseel..." The marionette spoke in a high-pitched tone that bore a heavy hissing sibilance. It spoke mostly to itself. Its eyes were still narrowed as he lifted his other arm. "Pop goessss theee weassssel!" It exclaimed suddenly as it nimbly bounced off the wall. Landing on inky black feet, the marionette stood rigid and it let its eyes wander about the dark room.

"Mussssiccc boxx." The marionette hissed as it began to walk in a long stride about the room. It let its white pupils continue to wander as it began to chant as it searched for the very thing it was chanting about. "Musssicc box, mussicc box, _Musssssicccc box!_" It hissed vehemently as it continued to search. Its white pupils shrank a little as it strode towards a few boxes and began to reach its slim fingers out to curl them around the box and shove it aside in search for the music box. Suddenly, the marionette's keen hearing picked up a noise behind it. The lithe puppet whirled around to face he intruder, only to see a tall human man that was holding a small box. The marionette's white eyes widened slightly. _Music box! _It thought as it sprang forwards at the man whom it assumed was a staff member.

The man lurched back in surprise at the marionette's sudden outburst. "What're you doing out?!" He exclaimed as he backed up.

The Puppet skidded to a stop and skipped in place. "Wiinnd itt!" It demanded while curling his fingers into fists. The man warily walked past him and winded up the box. He set it down on the table as the music began to play. The man turned to look at the marionette with wary eyes.

"There it's winded. Now get back on your wall, please. " He murmured as he began to walk back towards the entrance to the room. The marionette rushed over to the table and lowered its head to the box. The music was soft, but for the puppet, it was the most pleasantly loudest music ever. It stood there and hummed softy as the marionette then turned and bobbed its head nimbly. The staff was right, it probably should return to the wall. It began to slip over and do just that, return to his original stop perched on the wall.

But as the marionette was beginning to climb up the wall, there was a noise behind it. It swiveled its lanky head around to see a very unfamiliar figure being pushed in the hallway. The figure was huge and brown and looked an awful lot like...

It lowered its hands from the wall and opened its black mouth to gasp. _Freddy Fazbear! _Its face then contorted into a frown. No, that couldn't be. Freddy Fazbear was gone. He had left the building shortly after he had been found. A few weeks later he was gone without a trace. The staff had searched and searched, but they had never found the iconic bear animatronic. They had lost two animatronics in the span of a week. The discontinued fox animatronic Foxy had died. However, no one really seemed to count Foxy as a loss. The staff and even the parents and kids seemed to just forget about him as days passed. Nobody forgot about Frddy, though. The search went on for weeks and the company was distraught over his loss. The Puppet missed Foxy, though. Freddy, too. To be honest, they had been doing terribly with only Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie and Chica had also not been acting right at all since Freddy left. The staff thought they were malfunctioning, but through The Puppet's observations he saw they were simply heavily affected by the loss of Freddy. It had been hopeful that the staff would soon forget about it and the animatronics would return to normal and from their hysterical state. After all, they had just recently moved to a new location. A new building to escape the ridicule they got from heir old location due to the accidental killings that happened with the animatronics. At this new location, The Puppet had been hopeful they could rebuild.

But The Puppet was about to receive a nasty surprise.

As it stood there and watched the figure go by, it lost control of its curiosity and hope and scampered to the door. The Puppet scampered up to the open door and peered out in the hallway. He watched the staff wheel the shiny animatronic down the hall. "Freddy Faazzbearr?" It drawled as it began to step out the dark room to watch the animatronic get wheeled down the carpeted hallway.

"Hey! What're you doing?! Get back in the room!" The man standing nearby growled as he advanced irritably on the marionette while still bearing a wary posture. The marionette backed up and nodded respectfully to the staff member, however its eyes snapped back over to the door to the show stage as the strange chestnut animatronic was pushed inside.

The man began to walk closer. "Come on, get back in there." He muttered as he pointed towards the door. The Puppet couldn't tear its alabaster pupils from what was happening in the show stage.

Another man walked up to the staff member. This man looked like a security guard. "What's going on?" The rather skinny and tall man asked wearily. The marionette could see the very tired look in the security guard's eyes.

The staff member nodded to The Puppet. "He won't go in." He grunted.

"Did you wind up the music box?" The security guard asked while watching The Puppet through very weary and slightly disturbed eyes. The marionette stared back and tilted its head, oblivious as to why this man seemed so jumpy around it.

"Yeah." The staff member said.

"Exccusssse me." The marionette hissed, which startled bot men. The Puppet pointed out to the door. "Whatttt isss thattt? Hasss Freddy Fazzzbear returned?" The Puppet questioned as politely as it could manage while staring at the two with inquisitive hollow eyes.

The security guard looked even more disturbed, however he slowly shook his head. "No." He said abruptly.

The Puppet frowned. "Thennn whatt issss that sssstrange animatroniccc?" It questioned.

"A replacement." The security guard said as he moved forwards with widening eyes. "P-Please, stop asking questions. Get back in the room. Your music box is wound, r-right?" He asked in a high-pitched, fearful voice.

The Puppet was very confused at this security guard's growing fear of him. It looked back at the room and nodded its black head. "Yessss." It hissed and looked back at the two men. The Puppet always knew whether or not the music box was wound or not.

"Then _please, _get back in there..." The security guard said while he gritted his teeth in a fearful manner.

The Puppet wanted to ask this man why he seemed so scared of him. None of the staff were ever scared around The Puppet, usually it was just minded and left in the Prize Room. But this security guard seemed very frightened. The lanky marionette's frown did not falter. He had to ask one last question. _Replacements? _What on earth did that mean? "But, whaaattt about Bonnie and Chicca?" It questioned. "Arreee youuu jussssst trying to replaccce Freddy Fazzbear?"

Suddenly there was a noise to the side. It turned its head to see the door open. A sleek yellow chicken animatronic who looked much to feminine for The Puppet's comfort but still looked similar to Chica was pushed in through the hallway. As they moved by, The Puppet's mouth fell agape as realization hit it.

It backed up into the room. "N-No." The Puppet said as it narrowed its eyes. "Youuu arre noott thinnking..." The marionette began in a dark tone, however the security guard immediately slammed the door shut as soon as it had stepped inside.

"No!" The marionette cried as it ran forwards and slammed on the door with an inky black fist. "You cccann not be thinnkking of doing thissss!" The Puppet cried. Replacing Bonnie and Chica? That was mad. This would only lead into ruins. It occurred to the marionette then that the restaurant was about to be in even more danger. It immediately knew as soon as it saw what was going on.

The marionette turned his head to look at the music box. It slipped over and picked up the box, watching the music play. The marionette narrowed its alabaster pupils.

No. It was not going to let Freddy Fazbear's Pizza fall into ruin. If Bonnie ans Chica were being replaced, the meant something terrible must have happened to them both. The marionette gritted its round teeth in anger as it thought about what to do. Something, something. It had to do something. Thoughts raced through the lithe marionette's mind, until finally he got an idea.

Freddy Fazbear. The marionette could feel it. He could feel it for all animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, the original, was out there. Perhaps very far away, but still out there. The original iconic bear was still there. Hiding somewhere, probably. Very very far away, perhaps, but he was still there.

And The Puppet was going to find him.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry about the huge delay for this chapter, guys! You can expect chapters every day from now on, hopefully. I am very glad to see you all are enjoying it so far! As always, you're reviews and interest are why I keep writing and I love every one of them!**

**Thank you to the two lovely reviewers who reminded me of the errors and that huge chunk of repeated text in the prologue. I went ahead and fixed that because it really bothered me. Please make sure you guys remind me of that stuff, it helps me know what to fix and what to improve upon. Don't be afraid to! Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

**Message from StanLee4Ever: Also guys, if you wanna see more FNaF fanfiction alongside THIS one by Ichornight, she is helping me write a Five Night's at Freddy's fanfiction on the side. So you not only get one story, but two of them back to back! The story is called 5ervice with a 5mile. Check that out! And enjoy the first chapter of Too Much Pizza! Get ready from some epic shit!**

* * *

><p>"Just need a bit of the camera..." The gruff and scratchy voice emitted from somewhere in the shadowy dark of the trees that shrouded the massive forest. The voice sounded slightly sing-song, although really, it was hard to tell. Along with the voice came music. Loud music that emitted from a radio. Several thorn bushes rustled from nearby trees. A figure was hiding in the bushes, although not really hiding because you could see the figure clearly. The figure probably was not one for hiding anyway, considering it seemed to make no effort to hide its enormous form.<p>

"Point the gun at the eyes..." The huge dark figure in the bushes sang another line of lyrics again; in sync with the music on the radio. You could see robotic vivid and glowing azure eyes from the dark bushes near the trees where the metallic figure was hiding.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled again, and the figure rose up to his stocky feet. In the dark of the night, his azure eyes glowed and you could faintly see that that robotic creature was an animatronic with a very dark chestnut suit. It was very hard to tell that his suit had originally been a plain shade of brown.. His suit was such a dark ruddy brown to the point he almost looked black, if not crimson. The animatronic appeared to be resembling a bear, although with the way he looked he didn't look very much like a bear anymore.

Freddy Fazbear had changed drastically in the year and half since he had left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ever since her had run away from it shortly after the 'incident.'. But Freddy never thought of that anymore. He had put that all behind him. He didn't think about it anymore. He hardly even remembered what had happened. But spending a year and a half out in the forests roaming for days and days changes you. And not just physically. It changes who you are, how you act, how you remember.

It changes who you are. It makes you forget who you are or who you had been in the past. It makes you forget about everything you swore to protect in the past. Everything you lost. The sacrifices you had to make. The things you left behind. You forgot about all of it, and ultimately, you change.

But it also changes you physically. You undergo a lot of changes from spending a year and a half out in the forests and roaming about. Out in the streets of cities and towns, too. An animatronic can take a whole lot. Freddy had been hit with cars several times, he had fallen from trees, he had fought wild animals in the forests, he had gotten shot by human bullets, he had done everything. And as you would think, although it hadn't killed Freddy, it would probably change his appearance. And it did.

He did not look like the happy-go-lucky iconic kid-friendly bear that was loved by oh so many kids in the past. Now, he bore the appearance of a withered, worn out, old and rugged animatronic who looked like he was about to use his pointed teeth to take off your head at any given second. For one thing, his original chestnut suit color was gone. Stains of all kinds littered the bear animatronic body, making his brown suit become a very dark and nearly crimson ruddy brown. In the dark; he looked black. His suit was badly torn up, as well. The most noticeable thing was his side. He had once gotten hit by a huge truck. The damn thing's tires had punctured his right side and dug into it, thus ripping the suit from the endoskeleton and exposing it greatly. It had also caused his endoskeleton to become bent out of whack, and it hurt every time he moved his body, but Freddy learned to live with it. Besides the gigantic gash in Freddy's sides, there was a cluterfuck of other things wrong with him.

His face and body was littered with scars in the suit. There was a big gash in the suit on his right cheek, exposing some more of his metallic endoskeleton and some wires now stuck out of his cheek. His rounded ears had been damaged too. The left one was intact, although a bit torn. But the right ear? Gone. It had gotten ripped clean off by a bullet from some stupid farmer when Freddy had gotten to close once. All that was left was his rugged endoskeleton sticking out of where his right rounded ear used to be.

There was a ton of more changes to Freddy's appearance, but we can get to that later. As Freddy rose up from the bushes, his azure eyes glowed brightly in the dark of the ebony night. They were the only thing really visible of him. In his left hand, he was clutching a radio that was bursting with faint staticky music. But the music was not hard to hear for Freddy. The rugged bear animatronic could hear it all loud and clear. The grass and bushes rustled as Freddy stepped out of them and stood in the forest clearing. He stood tall. The wind was blowing hard, scattering the fall leaves all over the ground. The near-winter air was cold, but Freddy had shut it all out. All he focused on was the music bursting from the faint sound of the battery-powered radio he was holding in a hand.

"Or at the knees, had to shoot, had to fight…" Freddy continued to sing along to the lyrics of the faint song on the radio. Freddy knew this song very well, he listened to it all the time because it appeared on the radio all the time. He swung the radio a bit in his hand as he prepared for his favorite line. Suddenly, the bear animatronic sprang forwards. He wasn't very graceful. Every move he made caused his endoskeleton to creak loudly. However, he jumped forwards regardless and bounced upwards to a nearby grassy hill outside the clearing. He pounced up onto it, this time with the grace of a lion. He could be slick and fast when he wanted to be. Or at least Freddy liked to think that way. The bulky robot stood tall and then shouted it out in his rumbling and slightly naturally raspy voice.

"Gonna take out the gunman!" Freddy shouted before he made a flying leap off the hill with one jump of his strong legs. His original plan was to land at the base of the hill and stick the landing perfectly along with the lyric, but it didn't go as planned. Silly cocky Freddy had forgotten he wasn't very graceful to begin with, surely not graceful enough to pull off a move such as that. Because as the robot pounced forwards, expecting to land agilely on his feet, instead he had slipped on the wet grass and went soaring forwards at a surprising speed. His face made quick contact with the ground and he tumbled down the hill with wires flying everywhere. Freddy tumbled down the wet grassy hill and landed in a bunch of thorn bushes at the bottom. The robot made a grunt of pain, although he was used to landing in thorns. He shifted around in them and huffed loudly. "Fuckin' shit." Freddy cussed as he picked his way out of the thorn bushes. He promptly brushed all the thorns off him with a giant torn hand, ignoring the pain it caused him. He swiveled his massive head back around to glare at the bushes. "Damn thorns." He growled. Still glowering at his failed attempt to make a flying leap, the bear lumbered over to the radio on the ground. He picked it up in a hand and observed it. The music had been cut off by the fall. Freddy narrowed his eyes and out a hand on the dial of the radio. Carefully, he attempted to turn the dial and get the station back on. One of the disadvantages of having huge fingers was that it was hard as hell to work human items. His fingers were always too fat. Then again, he wouldn't trade them for wimpy human hands. Without his big ass hand he wouldn't be able to punch things and send them flying about four feet away from him.

Freddy stood there with concentration written all over his face as he attempted to dial the radio back on the station. It didn't work no matter in which direction he dialed it. Soon, Freddy got tired of trying. Bleh, this always happened. He would fix it later when he was out of this damn open field near the forests. It was about to rain. Freddy used to be oblivious to the weather, but now that he lived out all the time he could tell all the time when the weather was going to change. Freddy raised his head to the sky and saw that it was turning grey. Well, time to head home. The animatronic turned on his metallic heel and began to trot back to his makeshift home whilst swinging the radio about in his grip.

Believe it or not, Freddy had actually managed to construct a makeshift home for himself. He had been living in it for months. It was broken down barn he had found. He had taken what was left of the ruined barn and then left it because it wasn't suitable enough to live in. He had then later found a rock outcropping overhang out of a huge boulder in the forests. The overhang had kind of a hole at the bottom. Since he had no shovel, Freddy had spent weeks digging out the hole in the rock outcropping to make a sort of tunnel, or a cave sort of thing. It was small, but it was a big outcropping overhang and the cave had been big enough already for him to fit through. He was simply expanded it by digging with his own scarred hands. After he had finished that, he had taken the stuff from the barn and built a makeshift barrier around it. That's what he had been living in for three months. Not like he had anywhere else to go.

He strode through the forest back towards his cave, still swinging the radio about lazily. He looked around at the wet trees and grass with dull eyes. He narrowed them. Christ, why was it so wet all the time? He wished it would stop raining.

Ah, no use crying over it. Freddy just shrugged it off and continued to head back. The bear animatronic continued humming the tune from the song earlier as he walked slowly through the tall grass. However, his humming was soon interrupted by a sound he heard off to the side.

Instinctively, the robotic bear's one intact ear shot up at the sound and he turned his head with ease towards its direction. Normally, Freddy didn't get freaked out by noises. Hell, he heard noises all the time. But this sound was unnatural, Not part of the forest's usual sounds. Out of the blue. And that always led to trouble. Freddy immediately tensed and perked his ear higher to detect the sound better. It was coming from some bushes off to the right.

Freddy stifled a cautious growl as he moved forwards towards the strange noise. He curled his fingers into a fist just in case a wolf or some shit was about to hop out. He doubted it though, wolves didn't make this strange noise. The animatronic towered over the bushes. Slowly, he lowered himself downwards and shoved the bushes out of his way to see the source of the sound.

A box. A small brown metal box that was just sitting there slumped on the grass. It was playing loud and sort of shrill music. It had a rhythmic and calming tune to it, but the sound was so loud it caused Freddy to narrow his azure eyes in discomfort. What was that? A box that played music?

_A music box? _Freddy put two and two together and then huffed at his own stupidity. Of course it was a damn music box, what else would it be? Freddy reached down to pick it up in his other hand. He dropped the radio and moved the box about in his rugged hands to study it. His eyes flickered with curiosity as he sound the wind on the side of the box. Freddy wasn't very familiar with music boxes, but he did know that they were wound up. The music on the box began to fade. Freddy curiously gripped the handle and turned it a few times. The music came back in it's usual shrill noise that rattled Freddy's ears in an annoying fashion.

As the music continued, Freddy rotated the box about in his hands and surveyed every part of it with interest. What was a music box doing in the middle of the forest? He flipped it over to the back and saw dust that was covering some words. Freddy used a finger to brush the dust off hastily. He narrowed his eyes to read the small words on the back of the box. Once he read it, his heart lurched.

It read, 'Property of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.' The second Freddy read that, he dropped the box and jumped back like a startled cat. _Freddy Fazbear. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._ The name rang over and over again in his one ear. Freddy hadn't heard that name in a whole year. He had even forgotten that his own name was Freddy, he didn't call himself that anymore. He usually just didn't give himself a name. It had been too hard emotionally to keep calling himself that in the past, but ever since Freddy had forgotten about his past, he forgot it was his name entirely with it.

Freddy stared at the words in disbelief. Immediately, thoughts soared through his mind. _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… Chica, Bonnie, Chica, Bonnie… Foxy._ Freddy squeezed his eyes shut and clawed at his head. No, he couldn't think about it again. He couldn't…

In his desperate haze, Freddy failed to realize that the music on the box had stopped. He had not winded it. It didn't occur to him anything was happening until he heard a noise behind him. Freddy whirled around with teeth bared. He had too many thoughts to think straight anymore.

A black marionette-like creature was standing before him with it's face spread out in a wicked grin. It had a small knife in its hands.

Freddy didn't have time to react. The second he turned around with his pointed teeth bared defensively, the black marionette gave a shrill cry and then sprang forwards straight at his head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**A/N's are boring. You guys want the story, right? Well, here it is. Updating will commence as normal… hopefully. Then again, I'm a sociopathic dragon with a long history of kidnapping princesses, so I'm kind of unpredictable. ;) Either way, please enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to keep you guys updated next time something like this happens.**

* * *

><p>Well, this certainly was not how Freddy was expecting to spend the rest of the day.<p>

The shrill scream the lanky marionette-like creature let loose was enough to wake up half the forest. And if that was so, it was enough to startle the ever living shit out of Freddy. It was bad enough the creature had appeared so abruptly in front of him, but leaping at his head with a knife? Nope. No siree fuck.

Freddy's nonexistent heart lurched as the inky black creature made a flying leap for his robotic cranium. Now, on a normal day, Freddy would probably stop to admire the graceful moves of the creature. He was always one for watching graceful things. Like deer. He couldn't eat them, but that gave him no reason to kill them. Usually when he came across one Freddy would just stop to watch them go by, and admire their grace. And this marionette moved like a goddamn ballerina. But, unfortunately, it was seemingly trying to eat off his face, so no time for admiring nature here.

Freddy was pretty good at fighting, excellent at it as a matter of fact. Years of fucking things up (Foxy for example) had honed his ability to fight. And the bulky way he was built only added in that factor. But he was never, ever good at fighting swift things. That's why Foxy had always been a challenge for Freddy. The animatronic fox had been quick, and Freddy was quite slow. And this marionette? Lightning quick, given it's extremely slim build. But Freddy wasn't stupid enough to just stand there and let the damn marionette maul his face.

The ruddy animatronic bear ducked just in time. He jerked his head down and bunched his shoulders. His robotic parts creaked as he did so. He prepared to lurch upwards to nail his attacker above him. But sadly, that wasn't so. The fast puppet managed to slide onto his shoulder and slip down to his torn-up back. Freddy's azure eyes widened and he snapped up and jerked a robotic arm around, but it was too late. The small silver knife the marionette was holding dug into his back. The marionette pulled it out as quick as it had gone in.

Freddy threw his head up and let out an earth-shattering roar. "MOTERFUCK-" The bear began in a rasping roar. He cut himself off and jerked around. He grabbed the marionette by its spine and peeled it off of his back in a motion that was about as fluid as it would get. He then threw the puppet over his head and staggering backwards with his robotic back throbbing. Freddy shook in slight agony, but straightened up. He couldn't look weak in front of this creature. Maybe he could scare it somehow.

Apparently not. The marionette leaped to its inky black feet and looked about as unharmed as ever. It showed no sign of fear and the twisted grin on its face remained. It spread its arms out and tightened its grip on the knife. It twisted its arms backwards slightly and its twisted grin only seemed to widen. "Suuuccch vullgairrity!" It drew out. "Yearssss of beeinng ferraal must havvee chaanggeed youu, Fredddyy!"

_Freddy. _There it was again, that name he was so foreign to. Hearing it nearly made him tremble. It sounded so strange to hear. Freddy jerked his head up and moved his robotic eyes to gaze at the marionette. He narrowed them. "I'm not Freddy." The withered bear animatronic said coolly as he stepped forwards. His robotic feet left tracks in the mud on the ground. "I want nothing more to do with that hell you crawled out of, so hop back into your box and get far away from me." The animatronic growled, his flat teeth grinding together.

The marionette only continued to stare. It dragged its inky black feet in the mud as it moved to the side and cocked its head ever so slightly. "Aaffraiid I caaannn'ttt dooo thhaaat, Freeddy." It drew out in its squeaky, sing-song haunting voice. The puppet widened his grin to the point it literally stretched all across his ivory face. "Comme noww, I meeaan noo harrm."

"Mean no harm?!" Freddy snapped as he lurched backwards to put distance in between him and the puppet. "You dug a knife into my back!"

"Whaaat?" The puppet sibilated, its head moved smoothly downwards to stare at the knife in his long slim fingers. "Thissss olddd thinng? Whhy, Freddy, I wasss only tryyinng to giivve youuu a littlee pinpricckk. Do gettt you to coooperateee." It sang. It then suddenly dropped the knife on the muddy ground and kicked it aside with one inky black foot. "Buuuttt, if youuu'd rathher," He inclined his head and narrowed his ebony eyes ever so slightly. "I'll figghht _fair._"

Freddy let his jaw go ajar to respond, but it was too late. The puppet suddenly gave a shrill cry and jumped at Freddy, its arms outstretched and its eyes stretching wide. Freddy skidded his feet in the mud and sprang to the side. But the puppet grabbed hold of his arm and scampered up his arm to reach his neck. Freddy threw his head around in all directions in an attempt to throw the marionette off somehow. It moved up to his head, moving like a snake. The marionette gripped on his head and began to tug at his ears, though not very hard.

Freddy stopped bucking for a second and moved his eyes up to stare at the marionette the best he could. "What the hell are you doing?!" Freddy snapped as he threw his arms forwards, trying to pry it off.

The puppet swatted at Freddy's grabbing hands and began to move its fingers up and down Freddy's head, as if trying to hurt him. "I dooonn'tt knnoow, I didddnn't thinnnkkk I'dd get thisss far!" The puppet said with slight desperation hinting at the edges of his voice.

Freddy clenched his jaw. He had had enough of this little twat's bullshit. He threw an arm forwards and grabbed the marionette's inky spine and pried him off. It gave a shrill cry and then jerked its head forwards and bite Freddy's finger. The marionette had no teeth, but the edges of its mouth hurt like hell. Freddy roared at the sudden pain in his finger, which gave the puppet a chance to escape.

It slid nimbly out of Freddy's grip and then sprang forwards at a nearby tree branch. It grabbed onto it; curling its fingers around it. In one swift motion, the marionette hoisted itself up onto the tree branch and glared down at Freddy. "Whhyyy arree youuu so diffiicullt?!" It spat. "Sssseee reassssooon!"

Freddy glared up at it. "I _am _seeing reason, you just can't take 'fuck off' for an answer!" The animatronic snapped.

The puppet gave his head a light shake. "Freeddy, evveryythinnng is wrrooongg. _We _neeeedd youuu, jussst givee me a channce of explaaiinn…"

_Everything is wrong. _Freddy couldn't help but flinch. Images flashed through his mind. Bonnie standing in front of a man with blood pooling around him, Chica begging him to not leave, Foxy with bullets stuck in his torso…

_Everything is wrong… what has happened?_

Freddy gave his head a sudden shake. He got so lost in thought he didn't even notice the puppet had sprang forwards onto the tree branch and was now perched there. He looked up and his azure eyes widened when he realized the tree branch was cracking.

"H-Hey!" Freddy growled up as he backed up. The tree branch was huge. Suddenly, it broke off the rest of the tree. The puppet let out a shrill scream as it went tumbling down with the branch. Freddy jumped back in an attempt to avoid it, but the branch struck him in his robotic forehead, and everything went dark.

Water.

Any experience Freddy had ever had with water was always absolutely terrible. Usually it was some stupid kid spilling water in his face, or drowning in tons of shit water in a sewer (which had slightly damaged his endoskeleton.) Bottom line, water hated Freddy and Freddy hated water right back. So, you can imagine that Freddy wouldn't akin well to the idea of being half submerged in a stream of water.

And he definitely wasn't. His azure eyes slowly slid open only to find his entire body covered in the stuff. It was wet and cold, and was seeping into his suit. At first, Freddy felt unaware. He just let his eyes blatantly wander around until the events came crashing back to him like a tidal wave.

_Fuck._

The marionette. Where was he? _Where is that Slenderman wannabe?_

Freddy gave his head a shake and violently coughed. His 'cough' was deep and throaty, and caused his endoskeleton to creak. Water pooled from his robotic mouth. He suddenly realized that he was laying in a stream, and probably should not stay that way unless he wanted an endoskeleton damaged even worse. The bear began to slowly push himself upwards in a sluggish attempt to slowly get to his feet.

"Oooh, gooood, he'ssss awakkee..."

Freddy gritted his teeth. He stood up and lifted his head to see the exact marionette he had been wanting to ring the neck of. The puppet was before him, its head cocked and its eyes wide. It was shaking slightly and looked a bit… scared? Didn't matter. The puppet was in a sitting position. It lifted its head to look up at Freddy with wide eyes.

Feddy let out a throaty growl and stomped forwards up to the grass. "_You._" Freddy growled.

The puppet seemed to shrink back. "Freeeedddy, lissssteen..."

Freddy was in no mood to listen. He didn't even know where they were, but they were next to stream somewhere he hadn't been before. The bear animatronic curled his hand into a fist and threw it forward to plant it in the puppet's face.

And he did. He punched the marionette right in the face and sent it tumbling backwards. The marionette let out a gut-wrenching cry as it hit the ground. It immediately curled in on itself. "NOOOO!" It shrieked. "P-PLLEEEAASSSE!"

Freddy didn't even realize what he was doing. He came back to his senses to realize he was towering above the terrified puppet with his fist raised. Freddy immediately lowered his fist as he heard the puppet's cries. The bear breathed out slowly and took a step back, willing himself to calm down. "Fuck…" Freddy muttered slowly, staring at the puppet. _I'm sorry. _

A heavy silence fell in between them. Freddy breathed heavily, and the puppet was breathing shakily and quickly. He kept his eyes transfixed on the marionette, waiting for it to get up and squeal 'surprise' or something.

But it didn't. The marionette began to cry. Its body began to rack, and Freddy soon heard soft crying emit from the puppet. Its body jerked violently with every shaky sob. The slim puppet only laid there, crying softly. Its arms were wrapped around its eyes.

Freddy watched it sob, mouth slightly agape. He felt pain in his chest and let out a long sigh. _Goddamn my life. _The animatronic thought while he kicked himself with every sob the puppet let loose. He had done this. He suddenly remembered. He remembered a little feeble purple rabbit animatronic. A little animatronic, who was weak and timid. Sensitive. Could cry easily.

Freddy clenched his jaw tightly and looked away. Suddenly, the puppet gave a long wail and then began to sob openly. Freddy turned his head to look at it. It had sat up now, and had its hands on its eyes and was giving out wail after wail. Freddy couldn't bear (haHAHAH PUNS) it anymore. He turned to the puppet and took a step towards it.

The puppet didn't akin well to that idea. It scooted back, away from Freddy. It removed a hand from its eyes to tearfully stare up at him. "Doonn't touuuccch meee…" It whimpered.

Freddy felt more pain wrack freely in his chest. But he obeyed, and took a step back, away from the marionette.

Silence. Minutes passed. Freddy simply stood there, watching the puppet sit there rubbing at its eyes. Soon, the puppet broke the silence. "I'm ssssooorrrry, Freddyy." It drew. It lifted its head to look up at him. "I thouught yyyouu were reaady to retuurn, thattt yooou cccolud makke it riiight." The puppet said in a small voice. "Thhee pizzzzerria isss channggging, I thhhouught your rettuurrn coouuuld have it returrrn to howw it wasss before…" It said quietly as it tugged at blades of grass. "Evvverryooone misssess you so muchhh, I kneew, _nooobboody _but youu could gett the staff to cchange theiirr mindsss." It pulled several blades free and let them blow away in the wind. "I guesss I wasss wroonng, I wasss too sureeee, too determinnedd…" It gave its head a shake.

Freddy just stood there, unsure of what to say. He simply stared at the marionette, watching it tug blades of grass free. Freddy soon let out a long sigh and stepped forwards to the puppet. The puppet lifted his head to look at Freddy in alarm. He was careful not to move too fast as he settled down in a sitting position in front of the marionette. "You got a name, kiddo?" Freddy asked slowly as he looked the puppet up and down. "Did the staff ever name you?"

It gave its head a slow shake. "Nevvver ann officiall name." It said slowly. "Buttt theyy like to ccall me The Puppet. Orrr jusssst Puppet."

_Puppet. _Fair enough. Freddy gave a slow nod. "Alright, Puppet." He said, offering a small smile. Puppet simply blinked at him and wiped a few tears from its eyes.

More silence. Freddy twitched his ears. "When were you put in that place?" He asked. He felt the need to ask.

"Sshortly affterr you disssappearred." Puppet said matter-of-factly. "Thhe ssstaff wanteddd sssometing to entertain the kkidds whille theyy looked foorrr yyou, so they maddee me ass a temporarrry replaccement. An atttrrraction." It said with a slow nod. "Buttt thenn wwwee moved builldingsss..."

Freddy's eyes widened. _Moved buildings? _He felt extremely compelled to ask, but fought against it. _Don't ask about it. _He willed himself. _You have left that life behind. Puppet understands that. Don't ask, don't remember, don't remember… _

Freddy shook his head. "Where are we?" He asked carefully as he lifted his head to look around.

"Noott faaar fromm where weee weree beffoorre." Puppet said. It pointed towards a hill behind them. "Wwwee rolled dowwwn thattt hill." It looked at Freddy strangely.

Freddy nodded and got up. He extended a hand to Puppet. Puppet blinked in alarm, but slowly took Freddy's hand and got up himself. "C'mon." Freddy said as he jerked his head towards the hill. "Let's go get your little box."

Puppet tilted his head. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, but nodded. "Yesss." It said slowly. Freddy nodded and began to trudge towards the hill, Puppet trailing behind him slowly.

They climbed up the hill slowly. It was a bit of a challenge for Freddy, but for Puppet it was no problem .The marionette was up the hill in under 10 seconds. "Damn, where on earth do you get that energy?" Freddy huffed, trying to add humor to their situation as he offered Puppet a smile.

Puppet merely shrugged, but returned Freddy's smile, much to the animatronic bear's relief. Freddy trudged over to where he had dropped the little music box. He reached down and picked it up, then handed it to Puppet. "Here."

Puppet took it and nodded gratefully. "T-thaankk youu, Freeeddy." It said, stuttering slightly. It looked to be in thought. It then moved its head up to stare at Freddy, with big eyes.

Freddy nodded. "Alright, do you know your way back?" He asked carefully.

"Waaayyy baccck?"

Freddy twitched his ears. "Yeah. Way back. To the pizzeria." He said slowly, hoping to God the Puppet was done playing this 'return Freddy to the pizzera' game.

"A-Abouttt thaaattt…" The Puppet said slowly as he lowered his head. "I cccan't wallkk very well, Freddddyy."

"What?" Freddy said in slight exasperation. "Why not?"

"Wheeennn we fell, I sssprained my anklee baddly."

Freddy scowled and lowered his head to stare at the marionette's ankles. "They don't look hurt." He said flatly.

"I- I knnnowww, butt itt hurtsss to walkk…" Puppet said as he rubbed his hands together.

Freddy let out a long sigh. "Alright, fine." He gave in. "I'll help you get there, but _only _to the train tracks. When we get there, you're on your own. The pizzera, even in a new building, shouldn't be far from there. They didn't switch towns, right?"

Puppet shook his head. His head was lowered, but a small smile was playing on his ivory face that Freddy couldn't see. Freddy sighed and took a step forward. "Alright, lets get going. Just grab my arm or something. The train tracks shouldn't be far." The bear rumbled.

But before he knew it, Puppet suddenly nimbly climbed up Freddy's back and sat perched on his shoulders. He heard noise and saw Puppet wind the music box. Puppet wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck and lowered his head to where it was resting on the top of Freddy's own. Freddy exhaled a sigh. Great. How did he go from wanting to kill the puppet to having it cling to him? _Right. Just to the train tracks. _He thought with a nod. Freddy moved forwards and began to head that way.

"You're gonna have to guide me a little to get there, I'm not really positive where the train tracks are."

"Oooh! Offf cccouurrse, I willl!" Puppet sang as he tightened his grip on Freddy's neck slightly.

Freddy continued to trot down the dirt path, but he didn't notice the devious smile playing on Puppet's face from where he was perched upon Freddy's shoulders, as if he was planning something.


End file.
